Anantashesha
] Summary Anantashesha is the name given to a cosmic entity from the Monster Mansion verse. Most commonly referred to by the name of the being from Hindu mythology, Anantashesha is thought to embody all of time and space. Its existence, while not concretely known by many, is still worshiped under the concept of a "supreme deity", and it is thought that almost all religions hold him in reverence, regardless of if they explicitly know about him or not. Appearance and Personality Most commonly, Anantashesha manifests itself as an incomprehensibly large serpent with an infinite number of separate, moving heads. It is believed that Anantashesha also has an infinite number of avatars, all taking the form of serpents of varying appearance, that exist within all dimensions. The serpent also carries one, fairly humanoid avatar, taking the form of a faceless man adorned with a shining gold headpiece whose lower body is that of a serpent. This avatar is known to many as the Raja Naga. While Anantashesha and many of its avatars have no discernible personality, the Raja Naga gives a glimpse into a possible thought process or behavior for the god, as he appears to many people who attempt to summon the true form of Anantashesha. He is known to speak in cryptic statements, but will always ask the summoner to share knowledge with him. If he deems it to be worthwhile knowledge or wisdom, he will offer his services to them. If he does not find significance in the knowledge or the summoner refuses to provide him any, he will simply reject to fulfill their request and disappear. The Raja Naga is known to be able to grant anything to summoners who provide him with suitable knowledge or wisdom, and he is easily more well known than the true existence he stems from, being called forth by many summoners across multiple dimensions for his assistance. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Anantashesha, the All-in-One, the Cosmic Serpent, Yahweh, God Origin: Monster Mansion Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown, likely transcends the concept of time | Transcends time Classification: The King of Nagas, the Guardian of the Gate | Cosmic Being, Embodiment of All Reality Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-C '''| '''High 1-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 4 and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level '(Is capable of crossing between every dimension in Monster Mansion's cosmology, which holds 11 spatial dimensions) | '''High Complex Multiverse level '(Encompasses the entirety of the Monster Mansion verse, which contains 11 spatial dimensions. Is viewed as the most powerful of all gods, second only to Olorun and matched only by Zafina. It is believed that every being bar Olorun and Zafina are just tiny aspects of its true existence) '''Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent '''(All of reality is contained within its existence) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal '''| '''High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level '''| '''High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable Intelligence: Unknown, likely Omniscient (An avatar of Anantashesha is likely to know all that its source existence does) | Omniscient (As everything, even the concept of knowledge itself, is part of Anantashesha, it knows all there is to know) Weaknesses: Can be banished from interacting directly with lower spatial dimensions with sufficient magic. | Knows it is simply a facet of Olorun's thoughts, and as such is subservient to its creators will, prone to being used by Olorun for the purpose of letting the creator interact with reality. Key: Raja Naga | Anantashesha Category:Gods Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Monster Mansion Category:InsomniousNights' pages Category:Tier 1